Bella's Frustration
by brin-smyth
Summary: Edwards trying to take it slow before the wedding but it's taking it's toll on Bella, full of lemony goodness in future chapters : please leave reviews as this is my first ever fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat looking outside my window waiting for Edward to come back from his hunt with Emmet and Jasper. Rain started to fall heavy and splashed into my bedroom and windowsill so I had to reluctantly pull down the window pane. I always felt more comfortable when the window was open. I suppose it was like an open invitation to Edward for him to come in. Even if the window was shut he would still open it but I suppose it was more of a comfor t thing. Deep down I think that if the window was closed, Edward wouldn't come, and I certanly didn't want that.

I kept looking into the forest, m y breathe kept fogging up the window every now and again and I didn't even realise how heavy my breathing was. I was looking for any sign of movement, but when I could catch something in the corner of my eye and turn to get a better look, nothing would be there.

I started to feel impatient now. I'm never normally in a rush to go round to Edwards to finalize wedding plans but today for some reason, I was.

For the past week, me and Edward had hardly spent any proper 'alone' time as we were both busy with planning the wedding and with being in a house full of vampires, nothing was out of earshot, no matter how quiet me and Edward tried.

But it was nothing like that, far from it unfortunatly. Mostly it was talking. Talking about the wedding, after the wedding, before my change and after I would be changed. Edward didn't really like talking about that subject. He still against it and I think he secretly thinks that by some miracle I will forget about it and never ask him again but some how I don't think that is going to happen. Ever. But give him his due, he had come to terms with it a little better since I agreed to marry him.

The rain started to lighten and a dim ray of sunshine pierced the overcast, grey clouds and into my bedroom. It bounced off my hanging crystal and little rainbows started to reflect all over my walls and dance about. I turned back to the widow to focus on the woods, and then something moved in the corner of my eye, like a small black shadow of somesort but by the time I moved my head to focus better on that spot, nothing was there. I was then at that sure I was starting to go mad. Mad or just plain frustrated.

My mind started to play back last Friday. A smile started to form across my face and breathed a small sigh.

I was aloud to stay round Edwards due to the fact that Alice had rung Charlie and asked him it would be alright with him to steal me away for the night to go over some final details on my wedding dress. To help back it up she assured him that Edward would not be there as it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. A couple of white lies never hurt anybody.

Alice picked me up in her Porsche and took me back to the Cullens. Edward was already waiting outside the door, hands in his pockets and my favourite smile on his face. I felt a jolt of lightening scorch through my stomach down to inbetween my thighs. _Pace yourself!_ I couldn't help not looking at him. Pure perfection.

By the time I moved around to open the door from the inside, Edward was by my side, with the door open and his hand stretched out waiting for mine. What a gentleman. _My gentleman._ As I took his cold, marbled hand, I smiled at him as a thankyou and his eyes started to turn slightly darker. I thought perhaps his eyes were just dilating from the sunlight and then realised that was no sun. Interesting . And then a small growl immersed from his chest. Not an aggressive one but more of a soft purr. Something was up. As we walked to the door, Edward leaned into me and I could feel his coold, sweet breathe on my neck. A small shiver fell down my spine, not from being cold but from the sensation it caused.

"Do you know what you do to me every time you wear that blue blouse?"

I let a small smile form on my face and felt my cheecks become slightly warm too. Another growl came from Edward's chest and my heartbeat hitched up faster.

"And when you blush."

I moved my arm around his back and whispered, "Same could be said when you growl back." I turned my head to look at him and his eyes started to look like two shiny onyx gemstones. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"Ha." I thought. At least I finally won a round this time.

As I walked through the door, the smell of cooking hit me liked a walked into a brick wall. My stomach started to gurgle. Edward seemed to notice as he leaned in again and said, "Esme has decided to cook pasta for you whilst Emmett, Carlise, Jasper, Rosalie and I go hunting."

"Okay then, how long will you be?" I asked him looking at him through my eyelashes trying to be seductive.

Edward spun me around and wrapped his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes.

_Yes, _I thought. It worked. His eyes seemed to have lightened a little. "Only a couple of hours. I don't want to spend any longer away from you than I have to." Then leaned in and gave me a longing, soft, cool kiss on the lips. Instantly I felt another surge of fire race down my stomach to inbetween my thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tried to bite back a moan, but didn't do a very good job as I heard another growl from Edward. God I love those growls. They give me little waves of pleasure through my body. He pulled back and I groaned on losing contact with him. I opened my eyes to his becoming jet black with a hint of sparkle. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him by his hair in for another, slightly more passionate, kiss. As soon as our lips touched,

"Edward! put her down and let the poor human eat! The boys are waiting for you."

"Thank you Alice!" Edward snarled, gritting his pearly white teeth together in frustration. At least now I'm not the only one getting frustrated. He took a deep breath in, not really sure on why though as he told me that vampires don't need to breath, and placed his cool lips onto my forehead. Before I had time to blink, he was gone.

I headed straight towards the kitchen, all the interesting smells of the cooking hit me like I was walking into a brick wall. _Hmmm, Lasagne._ Esme looked up as soon as she smelled me coming through. As I walked through the open door, Esme smiled and gave me a wink whilst handing me a plate full of lasagne and salad.

"Here you go Bella, just how you like it." I sat down at the big dining table that no one ever uses, it's just for show really if anyone else came round, and I tucked in. I didn't realise how hungry I was.

Once I finished my plate, Alice floated by and took my plate before I could even put my knife and fork on it. At vampire speed, she went straight into the kitchen to put the plate in the sink and came back with a huge smile on her face. _Uh Oh. I knew that look._ I got up to go back into the kitchen to wash up but she stepped in front, blocking my way.

"No need Bella, the dishes can wait till later, we have much more urgent matters to attend to." I started to groan inwardly but unfortunately Alice heard and narrowed her eyes.

"Not more shopping Alice, I got enough clothes for our honeymoon now. Actually I think I have enough for three!" I moaned. Alice's face started to form a very mischievous smile and her eyes started to twinkle like two bright stars in the night.

"Alice!" I said cautiously, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"Oh don't be such a prude!" she mimicked and rolled her eyes. "It's only a few more items of underwear."

Before I had any chance to disagree, she leaned forward, grabbed my wrists and practically threw me up the stairs with her, towards the study room. I looked through and noticed that Alice's laptop was already switched on with a website uploaded. She then forced me to sit in the chair next to her.

"Now do I have to strap you in to keep you from running away or are you at least going to entertain me for the next hour?" she grinned. I turned to look at the screen to see what was up and I felt my face start to blush, badly and my eyes become wide. There were pictures of all these beautiful woman lounging about on either floors, or on chairs in equally beautiful underwear, which to be honest did not leave much to the imagination.

"Fine." I huffed, realising that I lost the battle. "But only a couple of items, not a whole load. I won't need alot as I don't think I'll get a chance to wear them all." Alice smirked and winked at me. My heartbeat kicked up a notch. "What Alice, what have you seen?" I began to become more intrigued.

"Well put it like this. My dear brother has done very well to keep his composure up until now, and when it comes time to actually consummate the marriage," Her eyes became wide and her smile stretched across her face, "He will be literally ripping your clothes off, so I think a few items of underwear will be in order." I felt my cheeks blush again. Just the thought of Edward ripping my clothes in the heat of the moment sent a line of fire down to my thighs again. I really needed to keep hold of my imagination.

An hour passed by and I had managed to convince Alice not to go too slutty on most of the items. I still had my dignity you know. My mind started to wander off to our honeymoon, me coming out of the bathroom in a light pale green, floaty babydoll , walking towards Edward laying on our bed with his eyes wide and black, full of lust. Then jumping up towards me and push me against the wall crashing his lips onto mine. His cool hand slowly cupping my breast and lightly sweeping his thumb across my nipple, now hard and stiff with pleasure, and moving his head to lick an ice cold line down my neck towards my collarbone. I hear a growl bubble from his chest and the sound of satin being ripped. My head falls back against the wall with pleasure and,

"Oh my god! This is perfect!" I hear Alice screech in the back of mind. I smiled to myself and moaned "Yes it is." I feel a sloppy smile form across my face and then a sharp pain flew up my arm.

"Ow!" I jumped up slightly from the force and my mind then transformed back into the room. Alice sat turned to me with a 'what –the – hell – where – you – dreaming - about' look on her face.

"Pay attention please, we are almost done." She huffed. "What do you think about this one? Last time I ask, promise!" and moved her finger towards the screen and pointed to the picture she had up. It was a small brunette woman, lying on her side on what looked like some stairs. She had on a lace, cupped bra which had thin straps and a small clasp at the front in the shape of a heart, with matching lace boy shorts that at the back looked like they had been tied up in the style of a corset. It looked sexy but sweet at the same time. Plus it was blue, Sapphire Blue it was called, Edwards's favourite colour on me and it was perfect!

"Yes, I actually really like this one." I said, in a slightly high-pitched tone. Me and Alice looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces and clapped our hands together in excitment.

"See, told you, you would get into this shopping thing!" Alice squealed. "All it took was a bit of encour-." And her face froze still, and eyes turned blank. After a few seconds, her eyes refocused and then rolled them. "The boys are back, come on," and she stood up whilst reaching for my arm. "i'll order it for you later, for some reason, the boys feel like they didn't do enough male bonding whilst out hunting." She then closed the screen down, and the solid oak door downstairs leading from the garage slammed against the wall across the room. _BANG!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a quick thank you to everyone so far who has added me to their favourites and reviews. It means so much to me as this is my first fan fic and very new to this **__****__** If you have any suggestions for further chapters it would be highly appreciated as I have a rough copy of the next chapter already in progress but not sure whether to stop or carry on. Please keep up the reviews and again thank you!!! ENJOY **__****_

Chapter 3

I jumped towards Alice as soon as I heard the noise and grabbed her arm. "What on earth was that?" I asked wide eyed at her.

"Come on." She replied. We both walked to the top of the stairs and suddenly I heard loud growls and snarls from downstairs. My heart beat picked up as I thought something terrible was happening.

"NOT IN MY HOUSEHOLD EMMETT! If you boys want to wrestle, do it outside!" Esme screeched on the top of her lungs.

"Well Jasper started it!" Emmett whined.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!" Jasper snarled. They started to argue louder and then a huge crash echoed throughout the household.

Me and Alice ran downstairs. Alice already at the bottom shouting, looking towards into the living room. Wave after wave of anger and excitement hit me like a ton of bricks. I gripped onto the banisters trying to calm myself, but it wasn't working well. I took a couple of deep breaths and felt a little better.

Rosalie appeared out of nowhere next to Alice shouting at Emmett. "You all are equally matched in strength! You have nothing to prove you bunch of monkeys!" Rosalie screeched.

By the time I reached to the bottom of the stairs and looked into the living next to Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were lifting the large leather sofa from the other side of the room and walking back to put it back in its place. Edward sitting on the floor with a smug look on his face and his eyes were watching Emmett and Jasper. I walked in front of Alice and narrowed my eyes at Edward. He turned his head as soon as he saw me come forward. I slowly moved my hands on my hips and stared at him. A small growl came from his chest and I quickly stopped myself from smiling. _God I love it when he growls._

"And what exactly are you looking so smug about?" I said. Edward froze in his place and then slowly stood up. His eyes turned black and then lightened again.

"At least I'm quick enough not to get caught." He replied and walked over towards me. He then snaked an arm around my waist and gently pulled me towards him. I dropped my hands from my waist, already giving in to the sensations he was causing me and wrapped my arms around his waist as well. He then leaned in to place his cold, marble lips on my forehead. Then came that jolt of fire running down inside my stomach to my thighs and I caught my breath.

Carlisle appeared. "I'm going to the hospital to cover one of the doctors as he has fallen ill. You make sure everything is back in its place boys." And narrowed his eyes at Emmett.

Emmett's eyes widened "I don't know why you're looking at me!" He said trying to sound offended.

"Hmm." Carlisle replied and smiled. He then turned to Esme "I will be back in the morning." And leaned into Esme and she placed her hand beside his face and they both shared a very tender kiss. I couldn't help but smile. They may be vampires but the amount of love they had for one another and for everyone else too, it was so heart warming, and amazed me.

As Carlisle turned to leave, Esme spun back to us. "I'll be in the study going over some blueprints if you need me." She then turned around and walked back into room opposite the kitchen.

"Who's up for round 2?" Emmett chirped out and winked at Jasper.

"Don't you have anything better to do Emmett?" Rosalie growled.

Why? What do you have in mind?" Emmett replied staring at her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Urgh, NOT that Emmett. I'm going to be in the garage to sort-"But before she could finish her sentence, Emmett had already jumped over the sofa and practically shoved her through the doorway. Then a giggle followed with, "Emmett, not yet. Stop it! Ungh, do it again." And the door slammed behind them. Edward scrunched his face with a look of disgust. "That is just sick."

I looked up to Edward to ask what was wrong and then realised that both our arms were still wrapped around each other's waist. "What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing." He shook his head as if he was trying to get an image out of his mind. "Them two are just way too imaginative at some things." I smiled at him and leaned my body into him, pressing my chest into his and breathed in deeply. The coolness of his chest and the smell of the forest still lingered on him and I couldn't help but get a little dizzy.

"Jasper!" Edward growled still looking at me. I stared back at him in confusion and then he looked up behind me. "Can you at least wait until me and Bella have left the room please?" I turned around to look behind me and Jasper's head popped over the front of the sofa.

"What?" he replied with a goofy smile on his face and winked. Alice's head then followed and narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"If you don't like it then leave. If not, you're more than welcome to stay and work on some tips." My eyes grew wide and a growl came from Edwards's throat. Alice's laugh was high and girly. "Just an offer Edward." Then hers and Jasper's head disappeared behind the sofa.

Edward looked at me apologetic and forced pressure into my lower back to move me out of the room. "Let's leave them in peace." He murmured and followed behind me up the stairs. As we walked up the stairs I could feel his eyes on me and felt like the back of me was on fire. _How on Earth can he cause me these feelings and I'm not even looking at him?_ I thought.

We walked into his bedroom and I fell onto his bed. I tried to suppress a yawn but it wasn't working. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak to Edward, a huge yawn fell out and suddenly had no control over my body movements. I started to stretch a little but felt it did nothing as I sprawled against his bed so I lifted my arms over my head and slightly arched my back with my legs lifting off the follow and sticking straight out. Then I heard it, another growl but this one was louder than his other ones.

Edward was next to me on the bed in a heartbeat. "I find it so utterly fascinating watching you stretch like that." He moaned. I smiled at him and felt my cheeks become warm. "Bella, you are making this really difficult for me." I rolled over on my side, staring at him and caught him catching a glimpse at my chest and another growl erupted from him.

"What am I making so difficult? All I did was stretch." I replied and his eyes started to darken slightly.

"I know." He replied. "But I find it hard to concentrate with you doing that and looking like a goddess at the same time." My cheeks blushed and felt it creep towards my neck. Another growl came from Edwards's chest. _Does he seriously know what that noise does to me?! It's killing me here!_ My heartbeat picked up its pace.

"And that top is not doing my any favours either." And he started to finger the top button in between his thumb and forefinger. My mind filled up with an image of him suddenly ripping it off and kissing my chest. A cough interrupted my day dreaming and was brought back to looking at Edward and his eyes. They were as black as his bed sheets.

"And what were you just thinking about?" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." I replied and bit my lip.

I then moved my body closer to him and slowly raised my left arm, sweeping the tips of my fingertips up and down on his arm and I saw his jaw locked. He seemed to shiver ever so slightly and moved himself closer to me so that both our chests were literally pressing against each other. He moved his arm that I was stroking and placed it behind me and slipped under my top. He then extended and a finger just under my bra strap and slowly downwards to the hem of my jeans with a trail of ice following it in tow. My back arched against his chest and I closed my eyes. A small moan escaped from my lips to which Edward moved in to catch it ever so lightly pressing his lips against mine. _My God I'm going to go crazy in a minute. I know he wants to take things slow before the wedding but THIS is just plain torture!_

As soon as I opened my eyes again, Edward leaned in to my neck and started to place feather light kisses down towards my collarbone. My heartbeat picked up several beats and a huge rush of fire flowed down to in between my thighs._ Oh Jesus, give me a break! _I groaned again involuntarily, pressing my hips into his at the same time. I felt his hold on my hip strengthen slightly and moved his lips lower to where the top bottom of my blouse and he let out a stifled breath against my chest and instantly my nipples grew hard.

_Any minute now. Any friggin minute he is going to pull away and say "We've gone too far!" And I am going to jump him and rip his shirt off and stuff it in his mouth!_

My eyes grew wide once I realised he was then kissing just the top of my left breast and my breathing became slightly quicker. It felt like pure ice and I loved it _Oh. My. God!_ He suddenly stopped and I shut my eyes again in frustration. _I knew it was too good to be true. Dammit._

"I need you to be very still for me Bella. Please." He panted. _How dare he use the Please card on me! _I nodded in response and closed my eyes again. Suddenly I felt his hard lips on mine and my hands scrunched his t-shirt I so badly wanted to touch him. He rolled me over onto my back so his weight was then shifted ever so gently on top of me. A lower growl rattled against our chests and I couldn't work out if it came from me or Edward. I felt his lips part mine slowly and tongue gently slid across the bottom of my lip. I moaned into his mouth and my mind went blank. I couldn't help myself. This man was a God in my eyes.

He then pressed his lips firmer against mine and felt a slight change of weight against my arms. They felt uncomfortable and unfortunately in the way as well. "Edward," I murmured into his mouth. He suddenly stopped and thought I should of kept my mouth shut then. "Can I move my arms please?"

He nodded and I slowly moved my hands and snaked them around his waist. "Hmmm, that's better." And I smiled against his lips. His chest moved closer to mine and I felt the coolness s sweep across mine. He moved again towards my lips and felt a slight urgency in his kiss. He then deepened the kiss but still being careful not to have his teeth come into contact. His tongue then pushed against my bottom lip and into my mouth. I gently brushed my bottom lip against it and heard a hiss escape from his mouth. I'm not entirely sure what went through my mind after that but I did not think before I acted. I threw caution to the wind and pushed my hips against mine and sucked his bottom lip in between mine and raked my teeth against it.

A snarl echoed the room and suddenly my arms were above my head and my wrists were becoming slightly painful. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He started to look frustrated. "Bella, are you trying to get yourself killed?" he hissed. I laid there looking at him trying to think of an answer and then it popped in my head. I smiled and replied with a husky "Yes."

Edward placed his forehead on my chest and I caught the scent of his hair. Cinnamon. _Hmmm. _A moan fell from his mouth and then turned up to look at me. "Be..Still." His eyes still back as the midnight sky. He moved in again to kiss me.

After three, long, passionate kisses I started to lose my will of thinking straight and slowly parted my legs so he could shift his weight better. He then started to deepen the kiss, running his cold tongue inside my mouth. I so badly wanted to taste it but then my mind came back into control, but somehow my body didn't. I slightly bucked my hips against his and felt his arousal._ Well at least he is just as turned on as I am._ I thought. As soon as I pressed my hips against him again I felt his hands travel from my wrists, down past my left ribcage and placed roughly on my hipbone. _Here we go, fun is over._ But he didn't do anything. So I moved them again, and again. I started to keep my movements in rhythm to our kisses and I was the first to lose control.

I ran my hands in his hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. His hand that was on my hip lifted and I felt it travel up towards my stomach and slipped under my shirt. I gasped into his mouth feeling the coolness of his hand against my skin and yet it felt so soft. I was overwhelmed with the sensation it caused and a small jolt appeared again in my stomach. Just before he reached the bottom of my bra, I breathed in and arched my back into his hand. I felt Edward freeze and I opened my eyes. He stared back at me almost panting. "Bella, I..I'm...I'm not sure.." He whispered.

"You can Edward, you won't hurt me, I promise." I panted back. I heard him take a deep breath and swallow. I closed my eyes again and whimpered. "Please Edward" I moaned and arched my back again to him. I felt him slowly come back and pressed his lips against mine and he carried on with his hand. It sweped up across my bra and he thumbed slightly over the lace. He gasped into my mouth and I felt him move his hand away.

I'm not sure whether it was out of frustration or pure stupidity but I grabbed his hand and pushed it against my breast and squeezed. I whimpered loudly and felt like ripping his shirt off. I heard him growl, loudly now and before I realised what was happening I heard buttons fling off and hit the floor. I then felt a chill rest on top of my chest and thought Edward had leaned against me and then I realised my top was missing. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer against me and deepened the kiss. I got so caught up in the passion I felt, I almost grazed my bottom lip against his teeth but then he closed them just in time.

I so badly wanted to touch him, to feel him, I slowly stroked one of my hands down his back and then felt it hit one of the belt loops on his jeans. I moved my legs a little wider and felt him get closer to my core. I felt like I was going to burst any second. I dipped my hand under his jean waist line and felt his boxers. I threw caution to the wind and grabbed his arse and pushed him against my hips so I could feel his erection again. I loved knowing that he was just as excited as I was.

It all happened so quickly I didn't register what happened or where I was. I soon felt a cold flat surface against my back and his weight pressed firmly against my chest. He broke the kiss and started to pant heavily against my collarbone in between frantic kisses and growled "Mine." He said, "All mine." And I moaned at hearing this. Nothing more turned me on hearing him declare me as his own.

His lips came crashing against mine one more time and I gripped his hair. I felt him sink down slightly. He suddenly gripped my thighs and forced them around his waist and pushed me further into the wall. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and another hit the wall. A few small bits of the wall fell onto the bed but I didn't feel bothered at all. It encouraged me if anything knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. It was then that I realised he actually had me pinned against the wall.

I dug my heels into his arse and then heard the bedsprings snap and ping. He pulled away from my lips and was about to protest when suddenly felt his tongue rung along the top part of my breast and I gasped and gripped my hold on his hair tighter. "Yes!" I whispered and grinded my hips against his. I couldn't really think about how Edward was feeling right now but I knew I had certainly lost control.

I loosened the grip on his hair and pressed one of my hands lightly against his chest and moved it slowly downwards till I reached the top of his left thigh. I wanted so badly to touch him at this point. I didn't care what happened as the result of it. I moved my hand again and swept it across his crotch. I soon heard a loud growl that echoed within the room and suddenly felt the surface against my back change.

_**I thought I would leave it at another cliff-hanger other wise this chapter would get ridiculously long. Please leave reviews as I love it so much! And again thank you for all those who are adding me as their favourites. If this story does well then I already have another cooking up as we speak which I can get started on. MWAH! xxx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the long update, I have had such a busy weekend at my boyfriend's, I didn't manage to get a chance to sit down and write this chapter, but luckily I have found some time to get this up so hope the wait is worth it for you lot **__****__** Enjoy and please, please review, I love it MWAH xxx**_

_**Oh and SM owns the characters and the books but not what they get up to in my mind ;)**_

Chapter 4

I was on the floor with my hands held firmly above my head. At first I thought I had fallen as I couldn't move then I felt Edwards cool breath was over my face and a growl vibrate against my chest. I opened my eyes and stared back into two pools of blackness.

He let go of my wrists with one of his hands and slowly stroked the side of my body down until he reached the top of my jeans and stopped right in between my thighs. The fire within me was raging by now. He pressed his hand firmly against my mound and I arched my back in return.

He moved his hand slowly to the top of my jeans again and played with the metal zip in between his thumb and finger. I then watched him take a swallow and was about to ask him to keep going until he let go of my zip and placed his hand lightly against the side of my face and sweeped this thumb over my cheek. I was panting at this point and tried to plead him with my eyes. He took a deep breath and then, "Bella...I...I'm...I'm not sure,"

I crashed my lips against his and whispered "Yes you can Edward. You can trust yourself as I trust you. I love you with all my heart and I know you feel the same about me. You wouldn't let anything happen to me and therefore you... wont..... hurt..... me." I stared into his eyes waiting for a reaction.

"I love you so much Bella." He replied. "If anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself." He choked out the words. He then took a deep breath. "If I start to hurt you in anyway Bella, you NEED to tell me otherwise I don't think I will be able to stop myself." I nodded and placed my hand on the side of his face as well and pulled him close to me for a tender kiss. Soon afterwards the kisses became more passionate and forceful. I felt like I needed to breath but was wary about pulling away in case he thought I wanted to stop.

He slowly slid his tongue out and grazed it against my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and dragged my hand away from his face and shoved it into his hair pulling him closer to me. I felt his hand move back down, over my chest and then over my stomach. Goosebumps started to form but it weren't from the coldness of his touch. I was excited.

I felt his hand rest on my jeans again and he played with the zip once more and started to, what seemed to be taken ages, pull it down. By the time he reached to the end of the zip, "BELLA!"

"BELLA!" I heard a booming voice wrench me out my daydream. I spun my head towards the door and shouted back.

"Yeah dad?" It came out slightly more annoyed than intended to be. I was quite occupied with my daydream so much I wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"Did you listen to what I just said?" He shouted back at the end of the stairs.

"Sorry, I had my earphones in." I quickly replied back. "What did you say?

He huffed and grumbled something that I couldn't understand properly. It sounded along the lines of 'bloody teenagers and their music' or something like that. "I'm going round Billy's now for our fishing trip."

"Okay then, Bye dad!" I said a bit too quickly. I heard him grumble again and then shut the door behind him. His car then switched on and pulled away from the drive. All of a sudden I realised I had held my breath until his car couldn't be heard no more. As I walked towards the window to open it, I released my breath and fogged up the window slightly from where I was standing.

As soon as I pushed the window up, Edward's head popped up and I jumped back in shock letting go of the window. It started to fall down but luckily Edward grabbed it with the palm of his hands in vampire speed. _His hands. Mmmm. _I thought to myself. What those hands can do to me. I then shook my head to try and get rid of the images. I looked back at Edward to see him looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked.

"What were you just thinking about?" he replied with a questionable look on his face. I smiled back at him to let him know that everything was ok.

"Nothing," I paused. "Erm, what were doing jumping at me like that?" I tried to change the topic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, are you ok?" He jumped into the room and shut the window behind him and stood in front of me all within a blink of an eye. My heartbeat picked up a notch and suddenly felt electricity all around my body.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." I leaned into him, snaking my arms around his neck and pressing my chest against him. A soft purr came from his chest and I couldn't keep the smile away from face. _I would love to make him purr like that again!_ "Now that you're here." I finished. "Charlie just left to go fishing with Billy."

"I know." He replied with my favourite smile on his face. I had a sudden urge to just grab him and force my lips on him. I couldn't help it. Knowing we would be married in two weeks kept getting me excited and the waiting, oh the bloody waiting was wearing thin on me and I just wanted the days to fly by so I could finally make Edward mine. _Mine._ It felt strange being this possessive over Edward but I knew that he was 10 times worse than I am about being possessive.

He leaned in to kiss me and I moved my head towards him. As soon as our lips touched, I slowly slid my tongue out and brushed it against his bottom lip with my hands curling in his hair trying to bring him closer to me. A moan escaped from his lips. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were turning black before me.

"You know," I said, tightening my grip in his hair. "We could always pick up where we left off last time." A loud growl escaped from his chest and vibrated against mine which sent a jolt down to in between my thighs again. He grabbed my hands from his hair and pulled them back behind me and held them secure with his.

"I love you so much Bella, but now is not the time to try and push me." He stared back at me, his eyes starting to turn slightly golden. _Damn, his conscience is winning here!_

"Why?" I stared back at him with my best impression of looking innocent. "Did you not hunt?" I pressed against him harder this time and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Yes." A faint hiss came from his mouth. _Haha, I'm winning, keep going girl!_

"Then you should be fine." I whispered against his neck and slightly flicked my tongue and grazed it lightly up towards his earlobe. I felt him loosen his hold on my wrists and I jumped at the first chance I got. I swung my arms behind his back and stroked them up his back underneath his black t-shirt feeling his muscles tense and relax under my touch. He was cool and felt like marble under my fingers. I heard him start to purr slightly and another jolt appeared followed by a sudden feeling of need rising within in me. Once I got to his earlobe, I bit into it, as hard as I could and felt myself fall to my bed.

My heartbeat had picked up a few more paces as I was become more and more excited as each second passed knowing I was breaking him down. I felt his weight on top of me and I moved my hands till they reached his ass. I loved him being on top of me like this as I felt so safe and secure. And turned on. He leaned in and started to kiss my neck, just below my earlobe and I let out a small whimper. He always knew how to hit that spot with his lips. I felt him curl his lips around his teeth and grabbed a piece of my skin in with them. His tongue started to swirl over the patch of skin he had in his mouth and it started to make me feel dizzy so I closed my eyes, relishing in the sensation it caused me with a powerful jolt of lust running straight downwards.

I suddenly began to feel impatient and moved my hands to grab the bottom of his t-shirt whilst opening my legs slightly to help shift his weight better. As soon as I moved my legs apart I felt him take a deep breath through his nose against my neck. "You smell absolutely beautiful Bella."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him puzzled. He pulled back to look at my face. It then hit me what he was talking about."Oh. _Oh!_ You can tell...that...I'm...I'm..."

"Aroused? Yes." He replied back unfazed by my realisation. My cheeks then became really hot. "You also _look_ beautiful when you blush as well." He smiled back at me and then came down back to my neck and carried on nibbling at it with his lips. I started to loose my concentration and forget what we were talking about. I closed my eyes and moved my head so he had better access at my neck.

He shifted his weight slightly in between me and grabbed my left thigh upwards against his hips and I grinded my newly found weight against him loving the friction it caused and feeling his erection pushing against his jeans. I felt him hiss against my neck. "Do it again." I smiled and moved my right leg so my foot was firmly placed on the bed to get better leverage and dug my left heel into the base of his spine and grinded against him again whilst moving my hands to his shoulders and dug my nails into him. Another growl escaped from his mouth and I did it once more. My underwear felt seriously wet at this point and a fire was raging within me begging to be released. I grabbed his hair with one hand and kept the other on his shoulder and pulled him towards me to kiss him.

He was the first one to deepen the kiss and I moaned into his mouth. "Please..Edward..I...I need...you." I panted in between our passionate kisses. A large growl echoed throughout my room and felt his hand travel from my side downwards gracefully over my chest and my natural reaction was to arch my back, begging him to grab my breast, and then the muscles in his hand relaxed and gently cupped it and brushed his thumb over my nipple. I moaned loudly as he did it and then he released me and kept lowering his hands towards the button of my jeans. Within in a breath, I felt the jeans become slightly loose from the button being undone. He then froze. _Nononononononono!_ _ Don't stop, God Almighty please do not freaking stop now otherwise I will finish myself off if needs to be!_

"Edward, don't you DARE stop now!" I murmured trying to sound threatening. "Please!"

"Bella, I'm not sure if I can do it." He replied forcefully. My impatience was wearing thin now. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were still jet black so I knew I still had him. I raised my hand to his face and pushed myself to kiss his forehead.

"I promise you if you start to get carried away I WILL let you know," Edward began to open his mouth and I carried on quickly to cut him off."And I WILL stop you if you start to hurt me which I KNOW you WILL NOT!" I tried to emphasize these words to make him understand that everything was ok. And to shut up and carry on.

I watched him take a deep breath followed by him swallowing. He nodded and leaned back down to me and I kept my hand on his face, trying to reassure him. I kissed him softly at first wanting him to deepen the kiss once he felt relaxed again. We kept kissing for a few minutes and then finally he deepened the kiss again and the kisses became more passionate and fiery. I groaned into his mouth letting him know that I was enjoying myself and was pleased when he returned a similar noise from his mouth. His hand grabbed my thigh again and raised it towards his hip and I wrapped it around his waist followed by my other leg, forcing him closer to me. I felt his erection pressing against me and I grinded once more against it and I felt him grip my thigh more tightly. I moaned again in response. Edward sensed I was become breathless and moved his lips to my jaw line and slowly licked his tongue from my chin towards my earlobe and felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

I was panting heavily by now and tried my hardest to resist the urge from grabbing his hand and shoving it down my jeans. As if he sensed what I was feeling, he realised his grasp on my thigh and ran it towards the zip on my jeans. He played the zip between his fingers and I let slip a low growl between my teeth. Edward smiled against my mouth and moaned once more. "Make that sound again." I blushed slightly. "Give me a reason to then." I replied back sounding more confident than I felt.

He realised his other hand from my other wrist and gripped onto the top of my jeans and within one quick sweep, they were off revealing my black lace boy shorts. His eyes widened slightly and a small groan came from his chest. I felt myself blush more fiercely and my natural instinct was to cover my legs put Edward placed his hands over mine and looked at me. Wave after wave of love was pouring from his eyes with a huge tidal wave of lust following afterwards. "Don't you ever cover yourself up when you're with me. You are too beautiful to keep this away from me." His fingers were slowly stroking against the side of my thighs and I moved my legs closer against him.

He leaned in once more towards me and I reached out to grab him. As soon as our lips touched, his hands slipped under my shorts and one of his fingers grazed the outside of my lips. We both moaned into each other's mouth. "Oh my god Bella, you are so wet!" He gasped and sweeped his finger once more against my lips and I whimpered.

"Please!" I begged

I was rewarded with one of his fingers slipping in and I gasped loudly into his mouth. The sensation was fantastic. He slowly pulled his finger out again and once more even slower back in. I arched my back and breathed in between my teeth. He suddenly froze and I knew he thought he had hurt me. "Don't...stop, please god don't stop!" I almost screamed. He pushed his finger in once more and I moved my hand to grip his shoulder and the other hand to the side of his chest and pulled at his shirt trying to encourage him to carry on.

"Yes,...oh...god yes." His lips came crashing against mine and parted my lips with his tongue and softly brushed it against mine. I had to stop myself from sucking on his tongue.

He started to pick up his pace pushing his finger in and out of me. I ran my hands through his hair and gripped it at the nape of his neck and pushed him closer to if it was possible to. "More." I moaned into his mouth and I then felt a second finger slide in and I growled once more. After that he then started to pick up the pace and a small knot began forming deep in my stomach.

"Mine. All. Mine." he kept murmuring into my mouth every time I groaned or whimpered.

"Always." I hissed back feeling the knot become tighter. I desperately needed to feel release from this tension. I arched my back once more and my head fell back. Edward then leaned in and started to kiss all the way down from my earlobe towards my chest.

"Tell me what you are thinking." He growled out. My heartbeat stopped for spilt second and my eyes flew open and looked straight up to the ceiling. _Did he just ask me what I thought he said?_

"What?" I spluttered out.

"Tell me." He slipped his fingers out and shoved them back in with a little more force than before causing me to whimper in pleasure. "What you are thinking, right now." _Ok, well you asked for it!_

"You!" I moaned out, feeling him shove a third finger which made me squeeze my eyes shut and grip my hands into my sheets. "Edward, I'm...I'm..._Ungh..._not...going to..._shit_...last long!" I panted out, my chest rising and falling quickly. I felt a growl vibrate once more against me but couldn't work out if it came from me or Edward.

"Tell me more....tell me.... want you really.... want me to do." _Holy shit is he serious?_

"_Ungh..._I...I want.....I want to feel you inside me." I panted back and felt his cool breath sweep across my neck. "Soon." He replied. "Very soon." His thumb then grazed over my clit and my hips bucked in response as I gripped the sheets tighter. The knot was become tighter and tighter with every thrust of his fingers begging to be released. He smiled into my neck and did it once more. I whimpered loudly this time.

"Did you like that?" I heard him breath in my ear.

"God...yes." I was finding it hard to speak more than one syllable words. His thumb returned back to my clit and was lazily being rubbed around in big circles and the knot was now becoming unbearable.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm." I was beyond speaking words at this point

"I want to hear you come...please!" I gasped out loud from not only the sensation I was feeling at this point but also from what he just said.

I nodded in response and suddenly felt his pace become more quicker and his thumb was pressing more firmly causing the fire within me to burn throughout.

"Edward...god...I'm close..._fuck_!" In the distance I heard a growl but I couldn't focus on anything around me, only what was happening to me. I felt the knot within me start to rise slowly as it was a pan full of water slowly reach boiling point and about to spill over the edge.

All of a sudden I felt the pressure on my clit increase and the boiling pan inside me was close to spilling. "Yes...yes..!" I couldn't make sense of anything no more. I threw my head back, arched my back and the boiling pan exploded, I started to scream Edwards name and felt his lips crush against mine and threw my hands into his hair and pulled him to me, trying to hold on as tight as I could. I soon felt a wave of relief fall over me and felt relaxed. Edward still had one of his hands in me and the other wrapped around my waist holding me from when I arched my back earlier on in ecstasy.

Edward pulled away from my lips and placed his forehead against mine and we both giggled at each other. We were both panting heavily. He withdrew his hand from me and I whimpered from the loss of feeling within me. I suddenly felt empty and that he was the only one who could fill that gap. I heard him swallow and then take a deep breath. "Wow!" I breathed out. "I have never felt like that before." He smiled and then frowned just a little and pulled back slightly to look at me. I looked back at him in confusion of what I said. He seemed like he was trying to speak but had difficulty. "What's wrong?" I started to become worried.

"Was...was that...the first..time you have..." He was having difficulty getting his words out and it suddenly clicked.

"Yes Edward." I replied calmly, and a goofy smile started to form across my face. "That was my first time being, intimate with someone." His eyes widened slightly and he began to open his mouth again._ Oh don't you dare apologize for this Cullen!_

"Im so." I smacked my hand against his mouth and narrowed my eyes at him. I gritted my teeth and breathed heavily through my nose to try and calm myself down.

"Don't you dare apologize! That was THE best thing I have ever experienced in my entire life and not only was it beyond words; it was with you so don't you take that away from me Edward Cullen!" I almost screeched out and started to feel my eyes sting in the corners. Edward raised his hand towards my cheek to wipe an escaping tear and I dropped my own hand which was pressed against Edwards' lips.

He grabbed me around the waist and turned us both over so I was then lying on top of him, I pushed my head into the crock of his neck and put my hand on his chest. He brushed his free hand into my hair and then started to place feather light kisses onto my forehead.

"Okay then, love." He whispered into my hair and I smiled slightly against his chest.

I felt a vibration against my chest and then realised it was Edward's phone and sat up, still holding me, to reach for it in his jean pocket. He pulled it out and flipped open the screen. _Alice._

"Hi Alice." He said smiling. He then paused for a bit whilst Alice was talking. His smile then got even bigger. "Yes Alice, of course yet again, you were right. We will be over in a couple of minutes." He then slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned to look at me. "That was Alice." _Well no shit Sherlock!_ "She asks if we could come round now please to arrange some final plans for OUR wedding." A huge smile crept across my face. _Our wedding! Only few more days till... till... I'm his._

_**Well a BIG thank you to everyone who has added me as their favourites and left reviews, I love it **__****__** I think it might be best to leave the story at this point for now as I am going on holiday next week and I might have a bit trouble trying to push another chapter in from now until next week as my dad is visiting from the states but the good news is that whilst I'm on holiday It will give me some great ideas for future books – mainly honeymoon stories or I might just make a part 2 of this one. Not sure yet but I will defiantly come back with some good shit **__****__** MWAH xxxxxx **_


End file.
